The Twelve Bleached Days of Christmas
by Rairakku Hana
Summary: Drummer’s drumming, geese a-laying, turtledoves? Pfft, that’s not likely to happen in the Bleach universe. An Ichihime look at the 12 days of Christmas. -Day Six-
1. Day One

**The Twelve Bleached Days of Christmas: A Pigeon in a Pine Tree**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

* * *

_This is beyond frustrating …_

Ichigo grumbled under his breath as his oblivious friend trotted off after a damn pigeon, leaving him standing expectantly under the mistletoe …again.

Walking his attractive -and quite kissable looking- classmate home after his family's Christmas party, through the gaily-decorated streets of Karakura, had afforded him many opportunities to guide Orihime under a conveniently placed sprig of mistletoe, or seven.

Unfortunately, for the substitute soul reaper, his redheaded friend was playing merry hell with his plans.

It was becoming obvious to Ichigo that Rangiku, Tatsuki, and Rukia didn't know what the hell they were talking about. The trio had cornered him in the hall outside his room when he went to grab his coat after volunteering to walk Orihime home, telling him –repeatedly- that he should finally make his move, and try to catch the bubbly redhead under the mistletoe.

Blowing them off, blushing at the very thought, he ignored Rangiku's singsong voice as he thundered down the stairs, not wanting to keep Orihime waiting. However, Ichigo still heard the busty blonde's words. She had assured him that the gentle healer wouldn't fight him off if he actually found the balls to try, just the opposite in fact.

The two redheads had walked quietly for several blocks while Ichigo silently puzzled over his friend's unexpected advice. Rukia and Rangiku, he could understand sticking their nose in his business, but Tatsuki normally didn't, especially in concern to Orihime.

Usually, the dark haired tomboy was obsessively protective of her daydreaming best friend, and not likely to encourage him to make a move on her. Unless Tatsuki knew something that he didn't. Like what?

Threading his fingers through his hair in confusion, Ichigo knew that now was not the time to try to puzzle out their meaning, especially not with Orihime walking beside him. He put the bewildering thought from his mind as he turned to pay attention to the girl at his side. Attempting to make small talk, he was gratefully when his bubbly friend took over the conversation, saving him from possibly putting his foot in his mouth.

Sinking back into thought as Orihime's cheerful chatter swirled around him, he tried to decipher Matsumoto's cryptic words. The older woman had stated that the gentle healer wouldn't fight him if he actually attempted to kiss her, but the opposite. What was the opposite of fighting? He honestly couldn't think of anything. Could it be liking?

_That can't be right, can it? _

Glancing out of the corner of his eye at the happily smiling woman beside him, Ichigo wondered if it was really possible that Orihime liked him. He hoped like hell that she did. It would definitely make things easier on him if she did.

Spying a lavishly decorated storefront halfway down the block, he felt a blush burning in his cheeks as he cautiously herded Orihime under a bow-bedecked branch of mistletoe hanging from the brightly lit overhang. With his heart hammering in his chest, Ichigo had roughly cleared his throat, ready to slyly point out just where they were standing when Orihime had started stammering wildly before darting to the side, squealing excitedly over a talking stuffed elf.

_Maybe she just didn't notice …_

Ichigo's calm reasoning was shot to hell after trying three separate times, and each time his wonderfully spacey friend would scurry away, a blush staining her cheeks as she chattered about some sort of nonsense. Could she be playing hard to get? Surely not Orihime, she wasn't the type to play games. Pushing his confusion aside, he started to see this as more of a challenge, one that he wasn't willing to admit defeat to.

Furrowing his brows in concentration, he had tried to use lame excuses like snow melting off the overhang, a dog chasing a cat, and a rowdy group of kids to nudge Orihime in the direction he wanted her to move. But time and time again, no sooner did he guide her under another festive kissing bough, she would slip away before he could spring his trap.

Sighing as he watched her chase her elusive pigeon into the park across the street, Ichigo scowled down at the hyperactive kid tugging on his sleeve. He rolled his eyes at the excited chatter, wondering if maybe it was time for some more aggressive planning. Glancing down at the pink haired girl playing in the snow at his feet, he might even have to employ a candy bribe to accomplish his goal.

To his way of thinking, it would be worth dealing with a sugar overloaded Yachiru if it actually helped him catch Orihime under the mistletoe …before he lost what was left of his nerve.

Tilting his head to the side, gesturing the livewire of a lieutenant to his side, Ichigo stealthily looked around before bending down to see if he could possibly strike a deal.

* * *

_That was too close …_

Orihime sighed out, her heart pounding in her chest as she scurried away from Ichigo's tempting side, yet again. It seemed that no matter where they walked tonight, they always seemed to end up under the mistletoe.

She was beginning to wonder if the holiday spirits were plotting against her.

Wondering what she ever did to them, Orihime wandered deeper into the winter wonderland the local children's park had turned into with this latest snow. She tried to calm her breathing and her runaway heart, hoping that Ichigo didn't think that she was the one trying to trap him under the mistletoe.

_Scheming Spirits. _

She mumbled under breath, feeling depressed despite all the beautiful Christmas decorations hanging everywhere. It wasn't that she minded the idea of being kissed by Ichigo under the mistletoe. She had even dreamed about it before, maybe once or twice, or actually about a dozen times –this week alone.

Sighing again as she chaffed her hands to warm them up, Orihime knew that her secret love wasn't trying to catch her under the infamous kissing ball. Ichigo would probably run screaming into the night if he had realized that they'd actually been standing under the mistletoe no less than seven times tonight.

Shaking off her depressive train of thought, she looked around, quite certain that there would be no rogue mistletoe hanging out in the park. There would no longer be any reason for her to dart from Ichigo's side, saving him from the embarrassment of trying to kindly let her down.

Dropping her chin to her chest at the dismal thought, Orihime trudged along the path before stopping in surprise. Tilting her head to the side, she couldn't believe how gloomy she was being. This just won't do.

_Tis the season to be jolly, after all. _

Blowing out a frosty breath, she straightened up, banishing her discouraging thinking, and focused on happier thoughts. Her loving Ichigo was enough, it wasn't necessary that he return her feelings, just as long as he was happy. She had always believed that, and it still held true.

In a better frame of mind, she watched the snow slowly drift to the ground. Spinning around a light pole with a happy laugh, Orihime smiled at the tinkling sound of bells somewhere close by. She looked around curiously, wondering where the sound was coming from.

Shrugging her shoulders when she couldn't find the pretty bells, she let go of the pole and skipped back to where she left Ichigo, not wanting to waste one minute she had alone with him.

_What just tripped me? _

She didn't have a chance to investigate because suddenly she was falling, and just as suddenly, she wasn't. Feeling dizzy, not certain if she was falling, or not falling, or possibly even flying, Orihime's breath seized in her chest as she became aware of a familiar spicy scent. Slowly her mind caught up as strong arms carefully lowered her to her feet.

Staring up into warm brown eyes, she felt her cheeks burn with color as Ichigo gradually released her. Orihime could still feel the imprint of his fingers burning through her thick coat, and she started doing what she always did when she was nervous.

She began talking, prattling on about nothing.

Anxiously chattering about her pigeon, tripping over something, and just where did he come from, Orihime shyly glanced up as he chuckled at her wild rambling. Biting her lip, stalling her long-winded speech, she allowed herself the luxury of letting her eyes move over Ichigo's familiar face before feeling them go wide at the sight dangling over his head.

_Surely, someone, somewhere, hates me …_

There could be no other explanation. All the events of this evening pointed to that undeniable fact. Orihime darted her eyes to the side, looking for a distraction. Spying her pigeon, she opened her mouth to direct Ichigo's attention to the Godsend of a bird instead of the berried abomination above his head when he curled his hand around her wrist, tethering her to his side.

"You don't see anything."

Lifting shocked eyes up to his, Orihime squeaked out, "I don't?"

Shaking his head resolutely, he arched a brow before dryly stating. "No, you don't, especially if it means that you're going to trot off somewhere else."

"Oh." She slowly answered, feeling terribly confused. Chewing on her lip, Orihime decided that maybe she should just say something, and get the heartbreak over with as quickly as possible. "I-I don't want to embarrass you, Kurosaki-kun, b-but did you notice …" she trailed off lamely as her eyes drifted to the innocent looking white berries, knowing that they were pure evil to tease her this way.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of where we are standing."

"You are?" she demanded in astonishment, darting her shocked eyes back to his. Was Ichigo really grinning bashfully at her? And was the pine tree giggling? Orihime didn't know which one was more surprising, a smiling Kurosaki-kun or a laughing tree, both were equally rare, even in her world.

"Then, all those times before, it wasn't mean holiday spirits?"

Furrowing his brows in confusion, he opened his mouth to question her before deciding not to bother asking for an explanation. Rubbing the back of his neck, Ichigo awkwardly kicked at the powdery snow as he quietly admitted. "I might have guided you there on purpose."

"Oh," Orihime breathed out, her voice tremulous as she whispered, "I wish I had known."

Ichigo stepped closer to his blushing friend, feeling an arrogant grin tug at his lips when Orihime lifted brightly shining eyes up to meet his and timidly closed the distance between them. Uncertain if it was normal for his palms to sweat in December, he slowly brushed her silky hair over her shoulder as he asked, "Really, and why is that?"

"Because," she quietly declared as she braced a small hand on his broad chest, rising up on her tiptoes to meet him halfway, murmuring, "I've wanted to do this all night …"

* * *

"Oh, just look at them, it's perfect." Rukia sighed out happily, as her shining indigo eyes moved from one photo to the next. "However did you convince Kenpachi to take the pictures, Matsumoto?"

"Yeah, I was kind of curious about that myself." Tatsuki asked as she dropped back onto the couch, grateful the Kurosaki Christmas party was finally winding down, and she could hear herself think again.

Grinning down at the two dark haired women, Rangiku gratefully accepted a small cup of sake from their cheerful host before rejoining them. "It was easy actually. You just had to entice him with something he wanted."

Rukia doubtfully looked over the blonde soul reaper's skimpy, red Santa suit before arching a brow, and guessing, "A rematch with Ichigo?"

"Bingo" Matsumoto giggled out as she sat beside Tatsuki, curling her legs underneath her curvy body, as she got comfortable. "Captain Zaraki was even kind enough –as you know- to develop the camera for us. Yachiru got her candy, Kenpachi is probably fighting with Ichigo right now, and we got our picture proof. I'd say that it was a great night all around." She saluted them with her cup before downing the contents in one swallow.

"You forgot to mention the main point of tonight, getting Ichigo and Orihime to finally kiss." Rukia dryly murmured as she held up her favorite picture of her unaware friends. Tilting her head to the side, she stared intently at the photo. "Is that a pigeon in that pine tree?"

"What do you know, it is." Rangiku replied easily as she leaned over the couch's arm, gazing happily at the two entwined redheads before tapping a second photo. "And if I'm not mistaken, Yachiru as well."

"It's not exactly a partridge in a pear tree, but close enough to suit our purposes." Tatsuki stated with a laugh as she accepted the set of pictures from Rukia. Glancing through the glossy photos with a smile, she grinned at her co-conspirators before wondering aloud. "I'm curious what Orihime's true love will give to her for the other days of Christmas?"

Tapping a slender finger against her chin in thought, Rangiku settled back with a lecherous smirk, imagining the many possibilities. "Hmm, one can only wonder."

* * *

A/N: This is my holiday gift to all you Ichihime lovers out there. I intend to do all twelve days between now and New Year's, so be on the lookout for more. Most of them aren't as long as this one, nor do they follow any timeline, actually, most of them are completely random. -grins-

I hope that you will enjoy them. Thanks for reading. ~Rairakku


	2. Day Two

**The Twelve Bleached Days of Christmas: Two Turtlenecks**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

* * *

Gently clasping the necklace he bought around her neck, Ichigo rolled his eyes at the bizarre charms Orihime had picked out for her Christmas present. No one but his girlfriend would choose a grinning deaths head and a flower to adorn her new necklace.

She actually had her heart set on an alien and the grim reaper, but thankfully, she had let him talk her out of that. Although, he almost wished that she had picked the stupid strawberry to represent him instead of that damn skull.

"So, how does it look?"

Blinking in surprise, he was dragged from his thoughts at the sound of his girlfriend's hesitant voice. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her from behind as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "It looks good on you." He stated sincerely before dropping a kiss on her throat, right where the silver chain rested against her ivory skin. "The real question should be, do you like it?"

Orihime sighed softly at the feel of his warm lips brushing over her neck, "Yes, Ichigo. Thank you, I just love it." she answered distractedly as her boyfriend started to nibble on her skin.

His hair tickled the underside of her chin as he hovered over her shoulder, placing kiss after kiss against her throat. Rolling her head to the side, she almost felt like purring as Ichigo's kisses became quite focused on one sensitive spot.

"Owie"

Snapping open his eyes as he jerked back, Ichigo automatically apologized. "Dammit, I'm sorry, Orihime." Feeling an awkward blush stain his cheeks, he muttered under his breath. "I really didn't mean to mark you."

"It's all right, Ichigo." She assured him with a smile before trying unsuccessfully to see her reflection in the window. Giving up when all she could make out was vague shadows, Orihime glanced back at her boyfriend's worried expression before hesitantly asking. "Is it very noticeable?"

Brushing her long russet hair to the side, Ichigo swallowed hard at the sight of the dark red bruise marring his girlfriend's slender throat. "No, not really," he lied, not wanting to upset her.

Orihime touched the tender spot curiously before turning in his arms. Leaning her head against her boyfriend's shoulder, she eyed the unmarked expanse in front of her. "Well then to be fair, I should give you one, too."

"How is that fair?" he demanded with an unmanly whine as Orihime's warm breath puffed over his neck.

"Trust me, it is." She whispered as she laid her lips against the throbbing pulse at the base of his throat.

Laving the spot with her tongue, she slowly closed her eyes dreamily when she felt his low groan vibrate under her lips. Running his hand over the back of her head, holding her to him as her lips moved over his skin, Ichigo unconsciously tilted his head to the side, making it easier for Orihime to reach that spot just under his ear.

Ichigo pulled her back before she got too carried away. Chuckling at the dreamy look on her face, he lifted her chin, letting his eyes drift over her lightly flushed cheeks before his gaze dropped to the silly little smiling flower resting on the chain next to that toothy skull, the one so reminiscent of his hollow mask.

Blowing out a breath, grateful that Orihime was able to see past the mask to the man underneath it, Ichigo leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to the little silver charm representing his wonderful girlfriend.

Hugging her curvy body close, he buried his face in her neck, needing to hold her close as she gently traced circles over his back. How he had got so damn lucky, Ichigo would never know, but he didn't intend to ever let her go.

Ichigo lightly brushed his lips over the sweetly scented skin behind her ear. Smiling to himself at the smell of strawberries, he remembered that Orihime said she had bought it because she just loves strawberries. _Hmm_, he wondered if she meant something in particular by that.

"Hey, you gave me another one, didn't you?"

Groaning at his lapse, Ichigo leaned back to see that he had done it yet again. "I honestly didn't mean to." He assured her with a sheepish grin, only to feel a full-fledged smile tug at his lips when Orihime looked at him with a highly doubtful expression.

Watching the corners of his mouth twitch, she laid her hands on his chest, pressing Ichigo back against his headboard. Orihime playfully dropped a kiss on her boyfriend's lips before whispering, "my turn, again."

Inwardly smiling as his smug grin was swiftly wiped from his face; she took her time paying him back. Shifting on his lap as Ichigo restlessly curled his fingers in her hair, Orihime left several little love bites scattered over his skin. Sitting back, she admired her handiwork before giggling happily, "Oh wow, it looks just like a heart."

He couldn't stop his jaw from hanging open as he stared at his girlfriend in alarm. "You gave me a hickey shaped like a heart?"

"Uh huh." Orihime stated proudly, oblivious to the dismay coloring her boyfriend's tone. "I didn't know that you could do that. I wonder if I can make a star?"

Stopping her before she could attempt to mark him with any other random shapes, Ichigo captured her lips, enticing her to abandon her silly idea before they ended up looking like poster children for the measles.

Easily distracted by the lure of kisses, Orihime happily fell in with her boyfriend's alternative plan. Threading her fingers through his short hair, she lost herself in one of her most favorite pastimes, kissing Ichigo.

"Dinner is ready, Ichi-nii, Orihime-chan."

Breathlessly pulling apart from each other as Yuzu's voice carried up the stairs, Ichigo stared at his wide-eyed girlfriend in dawning horror. He had got carried away and completely forgot. They were expected to go downstairs and sit through a holiday meal with his unpredictable family.

_Damn …_

Orihime's hand darted up to clasp around her throat as her gaze strayed to his neck. Garbled words spilled out of her mouth as she wildly gestured from her boyfriend, to herself, and back again. The reality that Ichigo's family was waiting on them to come down and eat suddenly became embarrassingly clear to her.

_Oh, phooey …_

* * *

Quietly coming down the stairs, trying not to draw attention to themselves, Ichigo held out a chair for Orihime before taking the seat beside her. They uneasily sat at the table, side-by-side, and sporting identical blushes.

Happily bustling around the table, oblivious to the peculiar tension humming through the air, Yuzu continued to serve the special meal she had spent the morning painstakingly preparing. She was overjoyed that Ichigo had invited Orihime to join them. To her way of thinking, it was about time that Ichi-nii got a girlfriend, although she didn't understand why neither of them was talking. Glancing around the table in surprise, she realized that actually, no one was really talking.

Not that she was complaining or anything. Her father and Ichigo weren't fighting and tearing up the room, which was always a welcome change. Letting her sister take the platter of chicken from her hands, she belatedly realized that Karin wasn't criticizing anything or anyone, either. Yuzu dropped into her chair, wondering if there was something wrong with the meal, because even Orihime-chan wasn't taking perfectly good food and mutating it into something …unusual.

Isshin leaned his elbow on the table as he stared at one redheaded teen, then the other with a raised brow. The two of them looked terribly guilty. Barely stopping himself from laughing at their awkward expressions, he wondered if they really thought they were kidding anyone.

"Nice shirt, Orihime-chan." Isshin drawled out, watching in amusement as his son's blush got brighter and spread to the tips of his ears. "It reminds me of one that Ichigo has."

"Ehh," Orihime darted her eyes to her boyfriend before glancing at his deviously grinning father. "Thank you, Isshin-san." She whispered shyly before quickly dropping her gaze back to her lap.

Carelessly messing with her food, Karin gazed across the table at her brother and his girlfriend as her dad practically fell out of his chair laughing. She slouched in her seat, trying to figure out just what was wrong with this picture.

Sharing a look with her confused twin, Karin gestured towards Ichigo and Orihime with her fork before dryly asking. "I really don't get the joke, you two. What's with the turtlenecks?"

* * *

A/N: Day two …done. I know this one really wasn't very Christmassy. Forgive me. I'm random that way. Also, I may end up jumping back and forth through time with these. Just thought I should let you know, so I don't end up confusing anyone.

Thank you to everyone who has already read, reviewed, added to your favorites, and alerted. You are all truly amazing. And yes, I am still planning on updating TCBtD soon, really soon…not really certain about A&F though. ;)

Thanks again, see you soon with day three. ~Rairakku


	3. Day Three

**The Twelve Bleached Days of Christmas: Three French Maids**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

* * *

"Hey, how about this?" Renji asked curiously, sitting up straight in his chair to point at the glossy page.

Ichigo glanced over at the catalog on the table, a doubtful look on his face. "I don't know." He said haltingly before shooting a look at his best friend, "Chad?"

Peering through his thick hair, Chad frowned before shaking his head no, giving it the thumbs down.

"Heh, fine." Renji grumbled under his breath as he slouched back, flipping through the catalog quietly for a few moments. "Ho boy, look at this! This is perfect," he crowed, poking his finger repeatedly at the page, "this one right here."

Taking the catalog from his hands, Ichigo viewed Renji's choice with a thoughtful frown. He handed it to Chad before nonchalantly admitting, "It's alright, I guess."

"Alright …alright?" Renji's voice rose in disbelief as he stared at the scowling man sitting next to him. "It's more than alright, you idiot, it's absolutely perfect." He yelled in exasperation as he sank his fingers into his hair, knocking his headband loose and sending his long hair spilling down to his shoulders.

"Tch, whatever." Ichigo growled out, rolling his eyes at his wound-up friend. Cutting a glance to the side, he raised a brow questioningly at the -up until now- quiet man beside him. "What do you think, Ishida?"

Blowing out an aggravated breath, Uryu looked incredulously at the orange haired shinigami before turning a page in his book. "Please, leave me out of your juvenile plans."

"Pansy ass." Renji taunted the Quincy before taking the catalog back from Chad. Sneering at the condescending archer, he brushed his brilliant scarlet hair back, flipping it over his shoulder as he mocked, "I'd be surprised if you ever get laid, although, that would definitely explain why you're so uptight all the time."

Ignoring Renji's childish insults, Ichigo turned in his chair to glance back at his friend. "You in Chad?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Chad grinned, more than willing to try, and gave it a thumbs up.

Giving up with harassing Uryu, Renji slapped the catalog on the table between Ichigo and himself. "Hot damn, now come here berry-head and show me how to place this order."

* * *

"Oh, I'm so excited." Rukia fidgeted excitedly in front of the gaily-wrapped present resting on the low table. Eagerly poking at the box, she tried to guess just what great mystery it contained. "Did you get me the Chappy bag, or maybe the Yuki notebook?"

Grinning at her unconcealed excitement, Renji crossed his arm over his muscled chest and laughed good-naturedly, "Just open it and see."

Ripping open the package like a little girl, sending paper flying into the air, Rukia dug through the box before her motions slowed and she pulled out a black satin dress, "Ehh …what is it?"

"It's a cosplay maid's uniform." He informed her eagerly as he scooted to the edge of his seat, anticipating her delighted reaction and his subsequent reward.

Dropping into a chair with the dress held loosely before her, Rukia delicately touched the scooped neckline and lacy apron. "Are you insinuating something?" she asked coolly as her indigo eyes flashed dangerously at him.

"Huh?"

"My house isn't clean enough for you, is that what you're saying?" Rukia demanded through clenched teeth as she slowly stood and advanced on her boyfriend.

Shaking his head violently, he held out a staying hand, leaning back out of striking range. "No Rukia, that's not what I meant."

"Then tell me, what the hell were you thinking?"

"That you'd look sexy as hell wearing it, that's what I was thinking!" Renji jumped up out of his chair, shouting back at her.

"Oh …" she breathed out in surprise as she ran her fingers along the lacy trim before balling up the material and throwing it at her stupid boyfriend, yelling, "Does that mean I'm not sexy enough for you normally?"

Pulling the crumpled dress off his head, not knowing what he had done to antagonize her so badly. Renji realized that he really should have given her the other gift, first as he attempted to do damage control. "Just calm down, Rukia, there's …"

"I don't want to calm down." She informed him fiercely before grabbing a fistful of his shirt. "Where's my real present, the Chappy one?"

* * *

"Ichigo, you didn't have to buy me anything."

"It's not much." Ichigo assured her with bright color flooding his cheeks as he roughly kneaded the back of his neck.

Belatedly wondering if this was really a good idea or not, he nervously watched as his girlfriend carefully unwrapped her gift. Too carefully actually. Ichigo was almost ready to scream by the time Orihime finally removed the paper, without once tearing it, and slowly opened the box.

Lifting her present from the tissue paper, Orihime stared at the gothic-looking dress in wonder before leaping to her feet to hold it against her. "Oh wow, how did you know that I've always wanted a Lolita maid's dress, Ichigo? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed excitedly as she bound back over to the couch to smother her wonderful boyfriend with kisses.

Spinning away before Ichigo could fully appreciate her show of thanks, Orihime fluffed out her new dress, holding it up to admire once again before happily declaring. "I'll wear it tomorrow for Christmas dinner at your Dad's."

Imagining his dad's exuberant reaction, along with the likely perverted ribbing he'd receive, Ichigo felt a vein throb in his forehead as he choked out, "Err …Orihime …"

Her eager chatter drowned out his words as she rummaged through a box, proudly pulling out a black pair of boots. "It would look great with my new knee boots, and those fingerless gloves of Tatsuki's." Orihime happily cried as she searched for the gloves in question. "What do you think, Ichigo?"

_Hell yes, it sounds amazing_ …"Umm, maybe that's not the best of ideas."

Coming to a sudden stop at her boyfriend's statement, Orihime glanced over her shoulder to see him restlessly shifting on the couch, his expression awkward. "Why not?" she asked quietly as she softly petted her pretty dress.

Closing his eyes for a moment as he sighed, Ichigo was really wishing that he hadn't listened to Renji before apologetically telling his girlfriend. "It's really meant more for private, Orihime."

Tilting her head to the side, she looked at her boyfriend in confusion. "You mean, just wear it at home?"

"Yeah, that was the idea."

Her lips curled down in a tiny pout as she hugged her dress to her chest, sniffing unhappily. "B-but, you bought it just for me, and I really want to show it off to everyone."

Swallowing thickly, feeling like the world's biggest jerk, Ichigo silently begged his girlfriend not to cry as he stammered out, "Well, I would like to see you in it."

"You want me to try it on?" Orihime blinked at him curiously, as she twisted in place. Chewing on her bottom lip, she glanced down at the dress in her hands before whispering. "Like, right now?"

Nodding his head eagerly, Ichigo unthinkingly answered, "Oh yeah, like this instant."

Recognizing that particular purr in his voice, Orihime peeked at her antsy boyfriend through her bangs as a smile tugged at her lips. "All right," she seemingly relented reluctantly before deciding to tease the naughty man just a little bit more. "But instead of the boots, I think I should wear those strappy high-heels." She informed him pertly before glancing over her shoulder with a wicked smile, "You know, the ones that you bought me for my birthday."

"Hell yes …" Ichigo groaned feelingly as he watched his minx of a girlfriend bounce down the hall carrying that decadent dress in her arms.

Rubbing a hand over his face, he blew out a tight breath, realizing that Orihime had been having fun at his expense the whole time. She never intended to wear the dress to his dad's house at all. It had been nothing more than her teasing him.

_Apparently, my girlfriend needs punished …_

Getting up to lock the door and shut the shades, leaving the room softly glowing from the twinkling holiday lights, he turned the couch so it directly faced the hall, murmuring under his breath, "Merry Christmas to me."

* * *

Looking up in surprise when her boyfriend set a red wrapped present on the couch beside her, Tatsuki arched a brow, wondering. "What's this, Chad?"

Shrugging carelessly, he leaned his hips against the back of the sofa before declaring in his deep baritone. "Just a little something I got for you."

"Oh really? Well, you won't get your gift until later." She assured him with a grin, tugging on the bow on top of her gift.

Sitting on the arm of the couch, Chad returned her grin before teasing, "Is it something I'll like?"

"It depends, big boy," Tatsuki murmured slyly, glancing at her quiet boyfriend from under lowered brows, "have you been naughty or nice?"

"I'll get back with you on that one …after you open your gift."

Furrowing her brows at his evasive answer, she obeyed his nod at the still unopened present and tore into the paper wrapped package. "You bought me a dress …," Tatsuki drawled out as she stared into the opened box with a confused frown.

Gingerly lifting up the black and white frilly abomination almost as if she was afraid that it might possibly explode, coating her apartment in girly laciness. Tatsuki looked towards her normally sane and non-suicidal boyfriend with a questioning lift of her brow. "And not just any ordinary dress, either. Into role-playing, are we?"

Wincing uncertainly, Chad rubbed the back of his head before asking, "You don't care for it?"

Sighing in exasperation, she brushed her spiky bangs from her forehead. Tatsuki fingered the black satin material with a feeling of distaste, and budding intrigue. "I don't know if I should punch you, or ask if I'm supposed to leave a mint on your pillow."

Sending his girlfriend a sheepish grin, Chad cautiously inquired, "Can I tell you which I prefer?"

"Heh," she rolled her eyes before shaking out the lacy outfit, already knowing quite well what option he favored. Glancing at her gentle giant of a boyfriend from the corner of her eye, Tatsuki winked before giving him the thumbs up. "Let me go change."

* * *

Setting the steaming cup of tea on the table at the Quincy's elbow, Nemu observed the wonderfully kind, and caring man who was gratifyingly absorbed in the book she had bought him for this puzzling Christmas holiday. She stepped back, clasping the wooden serving tray in her hands before asking, "Ishida-san, is there anything else you need?"

"Nemu, you don't have to wait on me." Uryu answered her with a longsuffering sigh before pulling his eyes away from the printed pages in front of him to admire the way her Christmas gift glittered on her slender finger. Smiling to himself, he drew his eyes away from her hand, belatedly noticing her distinctive attire. "And, how many times have I told you that you don't have to wear that outfit?"

Swishing the skirt of her black satin dress back and forth, Nemu reached up to gently touch the bow at the end of her braid. "But, it's comfortable," she replied quietly as she ran a slender hand over the white lacy apron before truthfully stating, "and you like it when I wear it."

Uryu forced himself to keep his eyes on his book instead of the frilly hem that bobbed with her purposeful movements near his chair. "That's beside the point." He muttered self-consciously, a dull blush staining his cheeks as he agitatedly pushed up his glasses.

Setting her tray down on the table, Nemu folded her hands before her, feeling that mystifying warmth spread through her chest again at the sight of his pleased blush. Curiously tilting her head to the side, she generously offered, "Would you rather I put on the school girl one you made, instead? We can play sensei and student again."

Uryu slowly closed his book, gazing over the rim of his glasses at the lovely woman waiting expectantly for his answer. Setting his book aside, his gaze never straying from her supple form, he leisurely straightened his glasses before thoughtfully giving her his answer, "Hmm, maybe later."

"Very well," Nemu agreed readily before moving directly in Uryu's line of vision and started randomly picking up his possessions and tucking them into her pockets, murmuring, "Thieving chambermaid and angry guest, it is."

* * *

A/N: Day three …complete. This one ended up naughtier than I had planned. Somehow, I still ended up with Three French Maids …and one highly pissed off Rukia. – Sorry, Renji. Better luck next time -

I meant to post this last night, but I got distracted. –that seems to happen a lot- Thank you so much to everyone who has been kind enough to drop me a review (I consider those, my Christmas present from you :P). So thanks for showing me some love.

Hope you're enjoying these holiday fics, because I know I'm having fun writing them. Next up, day four, see you then. ~Rairakku


	4. Day Four

**The Twelve Bleached Days of Christmas: Four Kurosakis**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

* * *

"Now listen, Orihime is coming over tomorrow for dinner …"

"Yay, I'm so happy you finally invited her." Yuzu cheered with a bright smile on her face as she handed her brother the next strand of lights. Turning back to the storage box, she rummaged around looking for the next string, murmuring under her breath, "It's about time that you got a girlfriend."

"I know, right?" Karin nudged her sister with her elbow, clearly overhearing Yuzu's comment. "Personally, I was beginning to wonder, and about to join goat chin's camp." She drawled out with a pointed nod in their dad's direction before grinning uneasily when she became aware of her brother breathing down the back of her neck.

Scowling down at his unrepentantly grinning sister, Ichigo knew he wasn't going to like the answer, but found himself asking anyway. "And what camp is that?"

"A small, but ever-growing faction that believed you had no interest in the fairer sex." Isshin answered happily, as he wrapped his arms around his irritated son before finishing his theory. "That you were –in fact- gay."

"What?" Ichigo shouted in disbelief as he slipped out of his father's grasp. "I am not gay!" he exclaimed heatedly.

"Obviously not if you were able to score a smokin' hot babe like Orihime-chan!" Isshin stated sarcastically, giving his son a look that expressed absolute pride in his oldest offspring.

"Don't talk about her like that, dammit." Ichigo yelled, revolted by his dad's lecherous comment before dropkicking him to the floor.

"Come on Ichigo, you've got to admit that we were all blown away when you started dating Orihime." Karin declared dryly before she frowned in remembrance. "It was like some freaky body snatchers movie with the way you were grinning stupidly all the time."

Biting back a colorful oath, Ichigo stepped over his father's prone form to take the decorations from his blonde sister before muttering. "I'm serious, no strange stuff tomorrow when Orihime is here."

Jumping up from his position on the floor, Isshin clasped his hands over his heart. "Whatever do you mean?"

"He means none of your asinine dramatics, goat chin." Karin declared harshly before continuing to unpack ornaments.

Yuzu watched her father staggered around before he dropped to the floor once again, groaning that his daughter's words mortally wounded him. Shaking her head, she tried to keep the peace as she assured her irritated brother. "Daddy will be sure to use his company manners."

"Yeah right." Karin drawled out in disbelief as she rolled her eyes. "Are you certain that he actually possesses some?" she murmured out of the side of her mouth, questioningly arching a brow at her sister, who merely shrugged in reply.

Giving up right in the middle of his award worthy death throes, Isshin miraculously recovered, springing to his feet and avowing. "I will be the model of good behavior, and utterly awe you with my comportment and decorum."

Groaning at his dad's enthusiastic posturing; Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on as he muttered. "I'll believe that when I see it, old man."

"You can do it, daddy." Yuzu cheered, standing beside him with stars shimmering in her eyes. "I know you can."

Rolling her eyes as her father basked in her twin's cheerful optimism, Karin gave up sorting ornaments. Setting the box back on the counter, she eyed her scowling brother as he wrestled with untangling the final string of lights before commenting. "Well, it is encouraging that Ichigo hasn't scared Orihime-chan off already."

"True, but they've only been together about a month." Yuzu replied thoughtfully as she handed her father an armload of garland, admonishing him to hang it right this time.

Sighing in boredom, glad they were almost finished, Karin leaned an elbow on the counter before stating. "We're just going to have to hope that Orihime becomes totally infatuated with Ichigo before she realizes his true moody nature."

Glaring down at her, Ichigo jumped off the chair he had been using as a ladder before grumbling, "Thanks a whole hell of a lot."

"Anytime, Ichigo." Karin playfully saluted him, grinning as her brother blew out -yet another- disgusted breath.

"You don't have anything to worry about." Isshin cried in abject delight as he grabbed his son, and gestured towards the two girls watching them with varied degrees of interest. "We –your beloved family- will gladly embrace Orihime as one of our own, clasping her tight to our familial bosom."

"Tch, this is what I'm talking about." Ichigo shoved his father out of his face before forcefully informing his dad –with his fists. "There won't be any damn clasping or embracing my girlfriend …just don't do, or say anything to embarrass me, dammit."

"Embarrass you …embarrass you?" Isshin's voice rose in astonishment before practically shedding tears as he wailed. "You think that we'll embarrass you?"

"Not all of you, mainly just you." Ichigo answered shortly, giving his dad a pointed look.

"ME? What have I ever done to embarrass you?" Isshin cried in confusion, acting completely bewildered by his son's accusations.

"Well," Yuzu drawled out, tapping her chin in thought before answering, "you did tell his middle school teacher that Ichigo stuck a screwdriver in a socket and the resulting jolt made his hair glow like a lightening bug."

Nodding her head in remembrance, Karin pulled a package of tinsel from the box and handed it to her sister, stating, "That's nothing compared to the time Dad stopped that actress on the street, you know, the one in that movie, and asked her to bear his grandchildren."

"That one was bad. Ichi-nii was only thirteen at the time, too." Yuzu agreed quietly as she shot her brother a worried look, watching as the vein in his temple throbbed dangerously.

Sneaking a peek at Ichigo, Karin gladly added more fuel to the fire, "And then, there was the time goat-chin went running from the house with only a rokushaku fundoshi tied around his waist, screaming that his son's testicles had finally descended and that he could now be called a man."

"Umm, Karin …" Yuzu murmured, laying a staying hand on her sister's arm, "that was only a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, I know." She replied with a negligent shrug of her shoulders before glancing at her blonde twin, asking, "Your point being?"

Biting her lip nervously as she shredded the tinsel in her hands, Yuzu cut her eyes to the side before whispering. "Ichi-nii didn't know about that one."

Watching her visibly irate brother stretch a rope of garland between his hands as he advanced on their proudly grinning father, Karin leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. Ready to enjoy what promised to be an awesome show, her lips lifted in a devious smirk as she murmured. "Heh, you don't say …"

* * *

Opening the door and ushering his girlfriend in out of the cold, Ichigo smiled slightly as the redheaded healer in front of him fumbled with removing her boots. Feeling tongue-tied and uncertain of himself now that Orihime was actually in his house, he roughly rubbed the back of his neck before hesitantly meeting her happily sparkling eyes.

Returning her smile with a shy one of his own, Ichigo couldn't help but blush as their fingers brushed as she handed over her coat. His heart started to slam against his ribcage and his palms sweat from the innocent contact. He still wasn't able to believe his good luck at having Orihime as his girlfriend.

Swallowing back his nerves, he hung her coat on the hook besides his. Ichigo cautiously glanced around the room, listening intently for any signs of attack.

All was quiet.

Just the way he wanted it to be. Obviously, his dad was still unavoidably occupied, and his sister's were in the kitchen, the same as when he'd left to go get Orihime. Yuzu was busy cooking up a storm, while Karin sat nearby flipping through a magazine, and keeping her twin company. They lifted their eyes as the redheaded couple passed by, offering their guest an abrupt greeting before quickly returning their attention to their previous activities.

Orihime blinked at their brief welcome, wondering if she had done something to upset his sisters as she followed Ichigo from the room. Pausing at the foot of the stairs, she glanced back in worry and furrowed her brows as she caught Karin's eye. The gentle healer smiled warily at Ichigo's sister before her eyes were drawn to the unusual holiday decorations piled in the corner of the room.

Timidly tugging her boyfriend to a stop before he could head up to his room, Orihime peered at the mass of blinking lights and broken ornaments before kindly asking.

"Umm, Ichigo …why is your dad decorated like a Christmas tree?"

* * *

A/N: Day four …complete. Sorry for the lag between posts, the flu has been kicking my butt for days now, and all I've wanted to do was sleep. So, if this one was more random than normal, just blame my cold and flu medication. :P

A great big thank you goes out to all of you who have read and reviewed, you truly make my sniffling and sneezing day so much better. –grins-

Thanks again, and see you soon with day five. ~Rairakku


	5. Day Five

**The Twelve Bleached Days of Christmas: Five Wedding Rings**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

* * *

Hovering over one of several glass cases surrounding the room, Renji twisted his lips, concentrating on the task at hand. The sooner he helped Ichigo, the sooner he could get back to sitting on his ass, eating the holiday sweets Rukia and Orihime have been baking the last several days.

Running a hand over his stomach, dreaming of what goodies those two were concocting today. Marshmallow nut caramels …or maybe those sugared bean-paste filled donuts …or possibly some chocolate cherry fudge. Most of the time, he didn't even bother asking what they were. He just ate them, first deciding if he liked them or not, before asking what it was that he just stuck in his mouth. It was a brilliant idea that his wife had thought of to keep him from hurting Orihime's tender feelings. It worked for him, and this way they were all happy.

Other than Ichigo, that is. The pathetic guy had been unbelievably moody all freakin' week, grumbling about this, bitching about that, not even unwinding enough to enjoy all the fruits of the season, namely the unbelievable amount of food available at this time of the year. Ichigo's loss. That just meant more for him, which suited Renji -and his perpetually empty stomach- just fine.

With that thought in mind, he randomly selected the biggest, shiniest, and most sparkly ring he could find before cuffing the orange-top beside him. "How about this one?"

Staring at the glittering monstrosity with something akin to horror, Ichigo dragged his eyes away from the wretched ring before it quite possibly blinded him. Watching Renji proudly admire his selection, he couldn't keep the sarcasm from his voice as he stated. "You realize that you have absolutely no taste, don't you?"

His smile was mostly hidden under his mop of hair as Chad watched the two redheads start to argue. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, after all. You put two hotheads like Ichigo and Renji together, along with their difference in opinions, and a fight was inevitable.

Tapping his friend on the shoulder, aware of the uneasy looks the sales clerk was sending them, Chad directed Ichigo's attention back to the case. He knew that his best friend was worried about finding the perfect ring for his girlfriend, so much so, that he'd put it off almost too long, and now Ichigo was running out of time.

Silently standing side-by-side, they looked over the glittering array of rings, feeling overwhelmed by the sheer selection. Chad moved further to the side, leaving Ichigo to glumly stare at the tray in front of him. Letting his eyes move over the rows of golden bands, he picked out one, holding it carefully between his large fingers. "This one's pretty."

"Yeah, but don't you think that it's a little flashy?" Ichigo asked uncertainly, rubbing the tension from the back of his neck. "She's not exactly one for showy jewelry." He reminded his friend before shrugging his shoulders tiredly.

Chad nodded in agreement, placing the ring back in its place before sincerely declaring. "I'll keep looking."

Ichigo watched his friend continue to look over the mind-numbing selection, and began to wonder if this was necessary. They really didn't have to get married. They could continue on the same as they had been for the last several years.

Wanting to bang his head against the wall in frustration, Ichigo knew that he couldn't back down at this point. He wanted to marry her. Hell, he needed to marry her, just to preserve what was left of his sanity. Not a day went by where -at some point- he didn't wonder why she had chosen to be with him. Her reasoning baffled him, but if he was what she wanted, then he wanted to tie her to him in every way that he could.

"Here's one that will probably fit your budget, Kurosaki."

Spinning around in surprise, Ichigo felt his eyes go wide at the sight of the smug Quincy standing beside him. "Dammit, what are you doing here, Ishida?" he demanded before glancing down at the jewel encrusted glittering band Uryu had dropped into his hand. Grinding his teeth in irritation, he held it out the little golden band before nodding his head at the kid standing nearby, ordering. "Give the little girl her plastic ring back."

Arching a brow, feeling a strange unease spread through him, Ikkaku curled his lip in contempt as he watched the younger men argue on the other side of the room. This whole trip was turning out to be nothing short of ridiculous. He had hoped that they'd at least have time to grab something to eat that didn't come from a convenience store this time.

Groaning in irritation when Ichigo threw his hands in the air and started looking at the trays again from the beginning, Ikkaku shared a meaningful look with his narcissist best friend. He realized that he wasn't the only one to notice that every minute they were in this prissy shop, the tenser and more agitated Ichigo became. It was scary at just how low the mighty had fallen.

All over a woman.

A beautiful woman, yes, but a female nonetheless.

"Just close your eyes and pick one already." Ikkaku commanded impatiently, wanting to get out of here before Kurosaki started spouting show tunes or some other lame activity to prove his pussy-whipped status. "Here, just take this one."

His jaw dropped uncontrollably as Ichigo stared at one of the largest diamonds he'd ever seen. Feeling faint just looking at it, he crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to even fathom just how much that thing cost. They'd have to eat just rice for the rest of their lives for him to be able to afford that ring. Plus, there'd be a good chance that she'd do some serious damage to herself, or others, with a rock that size on her hand.

"Like hell I'm getting that one!"

"What," Yumichika peered over his friend's shoulder, eyeing the young substitute with a disdainful glare before haughtily murmuring, "are you saying that she's not worth it?"

"No, she's definitely worth it." Ichigo declared in all seriousness before rubbing a hand over his tired eyes, wondering –not for the first time- just what the hell Ikkaku and Yumichika were doing here.

"Look at this one."

Automatically turning, Ichigo obediently looked at the prettily sparkling ring as the man next to him continued to list its attributes.

"It has a nice size stone, but it's not ostentatious. It's delicate, yet well made. I'd say that it's perfect, just like Orihime."

Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo carefully lifted the aforementioned ring from the tray, holding it up to the light to see it better. It was as close to perfect as he'd seen so far. In addition, he could actually picture his girlfriend happily wearing it, instead of hiding it away in a jewelry box, afraid of damaging or losing it.

"I agree, this is the one."

Gesturing for the sales clerk, Ichigo indicated he wanted the ring, feeling relieved that the choice had been finally made. Fifth time was obviously a charm. Slouching against the glass case, he glanced at the grinning man beside him, grateful to have him along.

"Thanks," Ichigo stated as graciously as he could before letting a pleased grin pull at his own lips, murmuring, "I think she's pretty much perfect, too, Dad."

*********

**ACHOO**

Looking up from wiping off the counter, Rukia grinned at her sneezing friend before smugly declaring. "Someone is obviously talking about you."

Orihime twisted her lips in a pout as she rubbed at her nose. "I hope they're telling the truth, otherwise aliens will be able to track their thoughts and then …"

Interrupting her before she could veer off into one of her wild fantasies, Rukia curiously asked, "So, do you know what Ichigo's getting you for Christmas?"

Blinking at her friend in confusion, Orihime replied slowly as she pulled the oven mitts off her hands. "I kind of have an idea," giving her friend a sheepish smile, she admitted, "but I don't want to say anything …just in case I'm wrong."

"Well, he took Renji with him, so I hope you aren't expecting something tasteful and cute." The dark haired shinigami dryly stated, just imagining what that baboon loving fool would pick out, probably something huge and tacky. Thankfully, her brother had taken her husband in hand when it had been time to pick out her engagement ring.

Giggling in response, already aware of Rukia's opinion of her husband's preferences, Orihime moved the empty bowls to the sink as the oven timer went off. "Tatsuki said Chad was going along, too." Sighing as she watched her friend carefully pull the pan of cookies from the oven, she thoughtfully added. "I'm so happy that Ichigo wants to pick the perfect one that he asked those two to help him. It is an important decision, after all."

Staring at the redhead in wonder, Rukia set the hot pan of cookies down on the counter. "Orihime, I do believe that we're actually thinking the same thing." She whispered out in surprise before muttering under her breath, "That probably has never happened before."

The measuring spoons slipped from Orihime's lax fingers and hit the counter with a clatter as she bit her lip. Wiggling restlessly in place, she flailed her hands in front of her before blurting out, "So, I'm right in thinking that Ichigo is buying me a …"

Rukia grasped her friend's hands, cutting her off as she breathlessly declared, "Yeah, I'd say that you are."

They stared at each other in silence for only a second before simultaneously squealing, and bouncing up and down in excitement.

Hugging her tightly, Rukia leaned back to look up into her friend's brightly smiling face before cheerfully gushing, "I'm so, so very happy for you, Orihime, for both of you."

"Thank you, Rukia. I'm happy, too." Orihime declared before clasping her hands to her chest. "Ichigo did hint that this Christmas was going to be extra special, but I didn't think that he was ready …" she trailed off with a blissful sigh, smiling softly to herself as she sank into daydreams.

Letting her friend enjoy her dreams, Rukia turned back to the cooling cookies, so excited by the prospect of planning another wedding. Wondering if it was too soon to call Tatsuki and Rangiku with the news, she suddenly froze before staring at Orihime in disbelief as she heard her murmur.

"I just can't wait to see my new hamster."

* * *

A/N: Day Five …complete! I was tempted to do a five lifetimes spin on this one, but I figured that story line had been pretty much done to death, so five wedding rings it was.

I hope everyone had a wonderful and safe holiday. I know I did. ;) Thanks to everyone who has continued to read and review this holiday drabble series. You all truly make my day, honestly.

I'm off for now, but I'll be back really soon with day six and quite possibly a TCBtD update. See you soon. ~Rairakku


	6. Day Six

**The Twelve Bleached Days of Christmas: Six Candles Burning**

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

* * *

'_Let yourself in the apartment later on, all right?'_

Ichigo stared at the screen of his phone in confusion. He wondered if Orihime was running late. Surely, she didn't have to stay over at work again today. That would be the third time this week. He knew that she loved her job at the hospital, but they had been planning this night for weeks now.

Replying quickly, wanting to know just where his girlfriend was, Ichigo asked if her shift had been extended.

'_No'_

Arching a brow at her unhelpful answer, he was quick to type his demand, "Then where are you?"

'_I'll be waiting.'_

His lips immediately pulled up into a grin at her mysterious response. A shaft of anticipation speared through him as he wondered just what his girlfriend was up to. One never knew for certain what Orihime would plan. She was delightfully unpredictable, but over the years he'd learned to become quiet thankful for her unique imagination.

Suddenly, Ichigo couldn't wait for eight o'clock.

* * *

Slipping his key into the lock to her apartment, Ichigo hesitantly opened the door, wondering -yet again- just what surprise his girlfriend had waiting for him. Ever since Orihime had texted him, he'd been lost in pleasant imaginings.

Taking his shower, he wondered, envisaging what his evening might entail. Getting dressed had taken him twice as long, especially since he kept thinking about what clothes his girlfriend always preferred him to wear. _Or not wear_, Ichigo thought with a little laugh as he cautiously entered Orihime's quiet apartment.

The soft glow of candlelight greeted him as he looked around the darkened room. Garland and metallic ornaments were strung over doorways and on top of the furniture, along with –from what he could count- five small votive candles, but no sign of his girlfriend.

Hanging up his coat before locking the door behind him, Ichigo removed his shoes as his eyes were drawn to a small note propped beside the nearest candle. He picked up the handwritten note and unconsciously smiled at her written words.

'_Ichigo, I thought long and hard about what to get you for Christmas this year. Near each of the six candles scattered around the apartment, you'll find a small gift, an expression of my love.'_

Automatically looking around the room, he still only counted five candles. Wondering if she made a mistake, he glanced down at the tabletop, and shook his head at the ribbon-topped box of chocolates sitting beside the lit candle. They were his favorites, and ones that they'd only been able to find in Tokyo. Surely, Orihime didn't make a trip to the capitol for them. Looking back at the note in his hand, hoping for an answer, his fingers crinkled the paper as he read her continuing words.

'_My first gift to you is chocolates. Even though you deny it, I still think you're the sweetest and most fabulous boyfriend in the entire world. _

_And don't frown, (I know that you are) about me going to Tokyo to get these for you. You have traveled further, and to more dangerous places for me, so this is the least I could do.'_

Smoothing out the paper with a shaky breath, Ichigo carefully laid the note beside the chocolates before blowing out the candle. Orihime should know by now that he followed wherever she went, simply because he had to know that she was safe. There was no need for her to reciprocate.

Shaking his head at her persistence, but appreciating the chocolates nonetheless, his eyes quickly lifted and moved to the next lit candle, sitting on the low table in front of the couch.

He immediately searched for Orihime's next note. Finding it, along with another small box, Ichigo picked them up and sat on the edge of the couch, wanting to see what else she had to say.

'_My second gift to you is in thanks for all the attention you lavish on me. You are always so generous, finding time for both our friends and me, and going all out to help us in any way that you can. I truly love that about you, Ichigo.'_

Running his finger over Orihime's distinctive handwriting, he couldn't help but smile at her wonderful tribute. She was exactly the same, going to extremes for him and their friends, but he had never thought to tell her that he loved that about her. He'd have to find a way to let her know that he cherished that quality in her, as well.

Setting the note aside as he opened the small box, Ichigo laughed at the black leather watch resting inside. He'd been looking at the same one just a few weeks ago, but how had she known? Renji had been the only person with him when he admitted to wanting it. _Hmm, Renji._ Renji probably told Rukia, who then told Orihime. He'd have to find out if he was right later on.

_But first_, Ichigo thought as he blew out the second candle, _I have four more candles to go. _

Walking across the room, he eagerly lifted the next note before glancing at the wrapped gift under it. Furrowing his brows at the thin package, Ichigo curiously felt at what seemed to be a book. Unfolding the note, his eyes moved over Orihime's third letter.

'_My next gift to you is in grateful appreciation of your tender side, one you share with me without embarrassment or fear. I am always honored that you are comfortable being yourself around me, and not hiding your feelings. _

_Don't worry about Renji teasing you, Rukia just says that he's jealous that he can't express himself nearly as well as you do.'_

Groaning at the reminder, Ichigo felt his cheeks heat as a blush spread over his face. It had just been his luck that Renji and Rukia had overheard him telling his girlfriend just how much he loved her. The four of them had been fighting against a group of hollows at the time. Orihime had focused her powers on shielding them, and almost realized too late that she was really the one in need of protection. He had unthinkingly yelled at her afterwards for being so damn reckless before kissing her desperately as she tried to soothe his irrational fears.

Growling against her lips that she had scared the hell out of him, his worry had slowly dissipated as he harshly whispered his love for her, his undeniable need. All with a captivated audience curiously looking on. Those two nosey shinigami, Renji in particular, still haven't let him live it down.

Cautiously tearing open the wrapping, wondering if she had bought him something sappy, Ichigo silently looked down at the book in his hands. Shakespeare's Sonnets. It was something only someone very close to him would know to buy, since very few people knew of his great respect for the Bard's work.

Carefully turning to a marked passage, his eyes skimmed over the page before blowing out a breath as memories flooded his mind. The bookmarked section contained the sonnet he had impulsively quoted to his girlfriend, laying sated in her arms after they had made love the very first time. Orihime had obviously remembered, as well.

Gently placing the note inside the book, he set it down, and blew out the candle before moving on to the next one.

'_This gift to you is kind of an apology.'_

Ichigo curiously picked up the box, wondering what Orihime meant by an apology. She hadn't done anything to be sorry for. Impatiently shaking his present, his eyes were drawn back to his girlfriend's note, curious about what mysterious transgression she felt the need to ask for forgiveness over.

'_It's a replacement for the shirt I ripped last week. I am sorry, Ichigo. I don't know what came over me. _

_Although, it's partially your fault, too. If you didn't have such a phenomenal body, then maybe I wouldn't be so impatient to get your clothes off.'_

Slapping a hand over his eyes, he could picture his girlfriend writing this note with an adorable pout marring her lush mouth. However, as far as compliments went, this one was pretty damn great. Ichigo thought with a smug grin tugging at his mouth, knowing full well that Orihime was as fascinated by his body as he was by hers.

Opening the box to reveal a dark navy button-down shirt, he bit back a snort of laughter. Of course, Orihime wouldn't replace his plain white shirt with more of the same, especially since she always dreamily commented that he looked good in dark colors.

In particular, she told him that she loved him in black. Ichigo always wondered if that was just because his shihakusho was so easy for her to get him out of, and really had nothing to do with the color itself.

Probably, but she'd never admit it.

Feeling unbelievably spoiled by his generous girlfriend, Ichigo blew out his fourth candle, tempted to skip the last two candles and go in search of her. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to tell her how much he loved her.

Sighing deeply as he bit back his impatience, he knew that Orihime would be disappointed if he didn't play along. It was obvious –even to him- that she had put a lot of time and effort into this, and the last thing he wanted to do was let her down.

Standing over the fifth candle, Ichigo's ears picked up the soft stains of music drifting from down the hall. Tilting his head to the side, a wicked grin curled his lips when he noticed the faint flicker of candlelight spilling out from Orihime's room.

The mystery of the sixth candle was finally solved.

Glancing back down the hall with a gleam of speculation burning in his eyes, _first things first, though_, he thought before picking up the next note. Flicking the folded paper open, Ichigo's eyes were unerringly drawn to the thick leather book resting beside the candle set near her brother's shrine.

'_My next gift is a celebration of the times we've spent together, along with all the special memories that we've made, together with our many friends, and your family. _

_You've made me happier than I ever thought I could be. You took the time to see me, the real me. The clumsy me. The scared me. The daydreaming me. The insecure me. And amazingly enough, you say you love me just as I am. _

_Thank you so much, Ichigo. I love you.'_

Standing in silence, absorbing her words, Ichigo knew that it was the same with him. Orihime took the time to get to know the real him. The one behind the scowls and dark looks. The one with funky hair and a bad attitude. The one who lived with the guilt of his mother's death. The one who just wanted to protect everyone.

Curiously opening the thick, leather-bound book, he stared down at a picture of Orihime and himself, one taken this last summer while they attended the fireworks festival. Smiling in memory, Ichigo turned the page to see photos of their many friends. Spanning the years from high school to the present, the pages brought back so many memories. Some good, some bad.

_And some were just plain irritating._ He thought with a scowl when he noticed a picture of his dad spinning his laughing girlfriend through the air. The old goat should just keep his hands to himself. And Orihime really shouldn't encourage him.

Flipping through the pages, knowing that he'd look through it again later, slower, and with his girlfriend sitting beside him, Ichigo paused at a blank page. Squinting in the low light to read the attached note, he pulled in a sharp breath, feeling his chest tighten with emotion at Orihime's written words.

'_Reserved for the rest of our five lifetimes'_

Brushing his thumb repeatedly over the small piece of paper, Ichigo swallowed hard, remembering her wish, and his promise. To love the same person for five lifetimes …and beyond.

Wanting to see Orihime right this instant, he set the album down, tucking the original note in the front cover, knowing that all her notes from tonight would eventually make their way inside.

Sparing Sora's picture a quick look as he blew out the fifth candle, he sent a quick prayer on its way, thanking the man for sacrificing so much to protect and raise Orihime. For making all this possible. Ichigo looked back over the room one final time to make certain all the candles were out before heading down the hall, looking forward to the present beside the sixth one.

Pushing open her bedroom door in anticipation, wondering just what else his creative girlfriend had planned, he stopped in the doorway. Ichigo leaned against the frame, taking in the sight of Orihime stretched out across her bed.

Soft candlelight illuminated her flawless skin as his gaze traveled over her face, before slowly drifting down to admire the flowing pastel dress she was wearing.

Orihime was truly a beautiful vision that could tempt even the saintliest of men. That definitely didn't apply to him; he was feeling as far from saintly as one possibly could.

It really was too bad that his girlfriend was also sound asleep.

Quietly entering the room, Ichigo walked to her side, grinning down at her sprawled figure. Orihime was probably completely worn out from her long workweek. But would she ever tell him that she needed an early night to catch-up? _No, not my girlfriend._ She would keep pushing herself until she dropped from exhaustion. Which is clearly what happened tonight.

He sat on the edge of her bed, softly calling her name as he reached for the buckles on her sexy little pair of heels. Running his fingers over the black leather straps, he couldn't help but grin, knowing that she had purposely wore his favorite shoes. Orihime could wear them for him later. Right now, it was obvious that she was in need of sleep a bit more than she needed ravished. _Hmm, that could come later, too._

"Ichi …"

"Hey," he murmured as her lashes fluttered open, "Let's get you out of that dress and tucked into bed."

"B-but …" Orihime mumbled, clearly fighting against the heavy weight of her eyelids before allowing them to drift closed as she whispered sadly, "I wanted to make tonight special for you."

Working her dress up over her hips, Ichigo sighed at her mournful tone before tugging her unresistingly upright. "Tonight was special, Orihime. Although, didn't you go a little overboard with the presents?"

"No, I actually wanted to buy you more." She murmured sleepily as she obediently held up her arms, allowing her boyfriend to pull her dress over her head. "I'm sorry I ruined your last present, though."

"You didn't ruin anything." He assured her with a gentle kiss before tossing her clothing, piece by piece, to the side. Guiding her under the covers, Ichigo brushed her russet hair off her forehead, tucking it behind her ear as he declared in all seriousness. "This is my favorite present, Orihime, holding you close to me and knowing that you're mine."

"I'll always be yours, Ichigo." She mumbled drowsily as she pressed her cheek against his hand, wanting to prolong the contact. "I love you."

Staring down at her, knowing that those weren't just words, they were a way of life for her. She loved him, completely, unconditionally, and unreservedly. Orihime once told him that he was the very air she breathed. At the time, he had thought she was being fanciful, but over time he came to understand what she meant, and shared the sentiment.

Dropping a kiss on her forehead, Ichigo felt the familiar rush of emotion as he closed his eyes, whispering, "And I'll always love you."

Lightly kissing her parted lips, savoring their plush softness, Ichigo brushed his fingers over her cheek. Wishing her sweet dreams, he carefully stood before pausing at the slight tug on his pant leg.

"Don't leave me …please."

Smiling tenderly down at the sound of her anxious whisper, Ichigo carefully removed her clenched hand. Squeezing her fingers in reassurance, he laid her hand back on top of the covers before he started unbuttoning his shirt. "Don't worry, Hime. I'm not going anywhere."

His clothes noiselessly dropped to the floor as he undressed. Peeling back the corner of the covers, Ichigo slid in beside her, twining his long muscled legs through her softer suppler ones as Orihime automatically turned towards him, seeking his body's heat.

Pulling her soft, sleep-warmed body next to his, Ichigo watched her for a moment in the light of the flickering flame. Orihime really was the only present he wanted, or needed. As long as he had her, he would be the most fortunate of men.

Whispering his love once again, knowing that she didn't hear him, but saying it nonetheless, he figured that his gift to her could stay safe in his pants pocket until later. Ichigo really would prefer Orihime to be awake and coherent when he gave it to her. By all accounts, he'd heard that it was best for both parties to be conscious for a proposal to be considered successful.

Blowing out a breath, hoping to calm his nerves, Ichigo glanced down at the sleeping woman beside him, and instantly regained his composure. Kissing Orihime softly, he reached for the votive beside the bed before blowing out the sixth, and final, candle.

* * *

A/N: Day Six …complete! I actually had a different one done for this day, six counts of disturbing the peace, but I really didn't like it. So, you got fluffy stuff instead. :D

Thank you so much to everyone who continues to read these random holiday stories. I'd like to especially thank Fostersb, alice hattercandy, naixil, Shorti3j3, Alastor Vega, xNocturnalxShadowx, DancerGrl16, Emuri, and Blitch for you're your reviews. You guys are the greatest! Also, a special thanks to Fostersb for putting this fic in her Ichihime shorts community. I really do appreciate it.

I know I said I wanted to finish these 12 days by New Years –not going to make it- and I want to know if there is interest in me going ahead and finishing the next six days.

A holiday fic update, and my LJ fic updated -Whew- I'm on a roll tonight! Trust me, that's really quite the accomplishment for me. –grins- That also means that a TCBtD update will be posted sometime real soon.

Thanks again, wishing you all a Happy New Year, and see you soon. ~Rairakku


End file.
